With Dance, I Can Meet My Son
by NicaTeef
Summary: Karena, dengan aku melahirkannya, separuh jiwaku bisa besamamu kini. Dengan mencarinya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu kini.Dan dengan menari, aku bisa bertemu putraku. Two-Shoot, AU. Final Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**With Dance, I Can Meet My Son**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Angst/Comfort/Hurt**

**Pairing: Rukia K. & Ichigo K**

_**Usaha seorang Ibu yang segera ingin menemukan anak yang di rampas setelah dilahirkannya. Bayinya dirampas, tapi dengan menari dia yakin dapat bertemu anaknya kembali...**_

"JANGAN! KUMOHON! JANGAN AMBIL BAYIKU!" teriak seorang wanita bermata violet. Seorang pengawal dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan berusaha untuk merenggut bayi yang ada di gendongannya. Wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia tetap berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan agar pengawal itu tidak mengambil bayinya yang baru saja dia lahirkan beberapa jam lalu. Bahkan kimono putih yang dipakainya masih berlumuran darah.

"Berikan bayi itu kepadaku, wanita jalang!" seru pengawal itu. Tapi, wanita tu tetap saja tidak mau memberikan bayinya. Wanita itu adalah seorang wanita penari yang keperawanannya sudah direnggut oleh seorang pelanggan karena sebuah kecelakaan. Nama wanita itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, wanita dari kalangan bawah yang lahir di pinggiran Rukongai.

Wanita itu berusaha untuk lari dari sana walaupun ada lima orang pengawal yang berusaha mengambil bayinya. Dilihatnya sebuah celah jalan keluar dari kepungan pengawal-pengawal itu. Segera dia menerobos lewat celah itu dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menghindari para pengawal yang mengincar bayinya. Namun, pengawal itu tetap saja mengejarnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Dia terus berlari sambil memeluk erat bayinya. Didengar bayinya sedang menangis. Dia melihat bayinya sejenak.

"Sabar ya nak, Ibu akan segera menyusuimu." katanya pelan.

Dia tak melihat sebuah batu di depannya. Dia pun tersandung batu itu dan membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi untung saja bayinya tak apa-apa walau pun kakinya sendiri terluka. Dia berusaha bangkit dari tanah. Namun, kakinya tak sanggup dan membuatnya terjatuh lagi. Jika dia tak segera berlari lagi, pengawal itu dapat mengejarnya dan mengambil bayinya. Dia pun bangkit lagi dan berusaha berlari walau terpincang-pincang. Air matanya kembali jatuh karena sangat khawatir anaknya akan diambil.

BRUUK

Rukia kembali terjatuh dan kali ini dia tak bisa bangkit. Akhirnya semua pengawal itu dapat menyusulnya.

"Kau ini menyusahkan saja! Ambil bayinya!"seru salah satu pengawal. Rekan sang pengawal itu pun langsung mengambil bayi yang ada di dekapan Rukia. Rukia berusaha mengambil bayinya kembali.

"Kembalikan bayiku!" seru Rukia dengan mata penuh air mata. Dia memohon-mohon sampai-sampai memegangi sepatu pengawal yang membawa bayinya.

DUUAAAK

Kepala Rukia ditendang dengan sepatu terbuat dari baja dan membuat dia terjatuh ke atas tanah yang keras. Bibirnya serta kepalanya berdarah. Tapi tetap saja wanita itu berusaha bangkit walau tak bisa berdiri. Dia terus memohon agar pengawal itu mengembalikan bayinya. Namun, semuanya sia-sia dan membuatnya semakin terluka karena kekerasan pengawal-pengawal itu.

Sebuah tandu keluarga bangsawan datang dengan dibawa beberapa pengawal. Pengawal yang menggendong bayinya itu pun berjalan menuju tandu itu. Rukia terus memohon dan memohon.

"Jangan bawa bayiku pergi! Kumohon, kembalikan bayiku! Kembalikan bayiku!" serunya berurai air mata.

Akhirnya, pengawal itu telah sampai tepat di samping tandu itu. Disaat bersamaan seorang wanita datang dari belakang para pengawal yang mengejar Rukia tadi.

"Rukia!" seru wanita itu. Dia berlari ke arah Rukia. Wanita bermata hijau dan berambut berkepang belakang pun ikut terduduk di atas tanah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja...?" tanya wanita itu.

"Nemu! Bayiku diambil mereka! Tolong bantu aku mengambil bayiku kembali!" seru Rukia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk para pengawal itu. Pengawal yang membawa bayinya tadi itu memberikan bayi Rukia kepada seseorang yang ada di dalam tandu itu.

"Bayiku! Kembalikan bayiku!" Rukia berusaha menuju tandu itu walau harus mangais-ngais tanah agar dirinya dapat menuju tandu itu.

"Kembali-" akhirnya karena terlalu lelah, dia pun jatuh pingsan. Keadaannya masih terlalu lemah setelah melahirkan. Dia tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri atau pun lainnya.

"Rukia! Bangun Rukia!" kata wanita bernama Nemu sambil berusaha membangunkan Rukia. Wanita itu sebenarnya sangat ingin mengambil kembali bayi Rukia. Akan tetapi, walaupun dia berusaha sekeras mungkin, dia tak akan bisa karena mereka terlalu kuat. Sejenak dia melihat tandu itu. Angin bertiup dan membuat kain di tandu itu sedikit terbuka. Terlihat seorang pria berada di tandu itu sambil menggendong bayi Rukia.

"Jalan," kata pria itu. Tandu itupun segera berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Wanita yang masih terdiam itu kemudian berkata pelan.

"Bangsawan Inoue..."

"Bayiku!" pekik Rukia yang langsung bangkit dari futonnya.

"Rukia, minum ini dulu..." kata Nemu, nama wanita yang membawa Rukia ke rumahnya. Wanita itu memberikan teh kepada Rukia.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku mau bayiku! Aku ingin mengejar tandu itu!"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tak bisa mengejarnya. Tandu itu sudah sangat jauh."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bayiku! Aku takut mereka akan melukainya!" kata Rukia yang tetap saja histeris. Air mata kembali membasahi mata violetnya yang indah. Nemu segera meletakan teh yang dibawanya. Langsung didekap wanita yang sedang histeris itu.

"Tenanglah, mereka tak akan mengapa-apakan bayimu itu..." kata Nemu sambil membelai rambut wanita itu.

"Kenapa... Kenapa mereka mengambil bayiku? Bahkan aku tak tahu apa salahku pada mereka!"

"Aku memang tak tahu apa tujuan mereka. Tapi, aku tahu siapa yang mengambil bayimu itu,"

"Katakan Nemu! Siapa dia!"

"Bangsawan Inoue...

**Dua hari kemudian di Sereitei, Kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki**

"Onii-san!" seru seorang wanita berambut orange-kecoklatan berjalan cepat menuju seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari tandu.

"Apa kabar adikku?"

"Baik! Ah, itu...?" mata wanita itu tertuju pada sesuatu yang digendong kakaknya, Sora.

"Kau tahu Adikku, aku menemukan bayi ini berada di jalanan dan kedinginan. Aku ingat kau tak bisa memiliki anak, jadi kuharap kau bisa merawatnya, Adikku."

"Onii-san... Begitu malangnya bayi itu..." kata wanita sambil berusaha mengambil bayi itu dari gendongan kakaknya. Kakaknya pun memberikan bayi itu kepada adikknya, Orihime. Orihime kini menggendong bayi itu. Dia tersenyum pada bayi itu. Dikecupnya kening bayi itu.

"Aaah! Rambutnya mirip dengan Ichigo-kun! Orange! Aku yakin, Ichigo-kun akan senang dengan kedatangan anak ini..." kata Orihime yang kembali tersenyum kembali. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukan kakaknya. Sudah lama sekali adiknya ini tak tersenyum setelah di vonis oleh tabib tak akan bisa hamil. Adikknya yang kini telah menikah oleh bangsawan Kurosaki, kini bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Terimakasih, Kak. Kakak telah membawa anak ini kepadaku dan Ichigo-kun..." kata Orihime. Sora kini membelai rambut adiknya itu.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku untuk membahagiakanmu, Adikku."

"Ah! Ayo kita makan malam, Kak!"

"Aku harus pulang, Adikku. Aku janji bulan depan akan kemari lagi." jawab Sora.

"Yah, padahal Kakak sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari... Tapi, tak apalah. Aku akan segera mencari Ichigo-kun! Sampai jumpa, Kak!"

Sora pun segera kembali ke kereta kuda. Dia memberikan senyuman kepada adikknya itu. Dia segera meninggalkan kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki. Kereta kuda itu semakin menjauh dari pandangan Orihime. Orihime yang saking girangnya itu pun segera masuk dan mencari suaminya didampingi para dayang di belakangnya.

**2 Bulan Kemudian**

Setelah dua bulan lamanya Rukia berpisah dengan bayinya. Temannya yang sangat ingin mebantu, akhirnya dapat mengetahui dimana kediaman . Dua bulan ini mereka mencari informasi tentang bangsawan Inoue. Unohona, pemimpin sanggar tari di mana Nemu bekerja pun kebetulan mengutus Nemu untuk menghibur di kediaman Bangsawan Inoue.

Nemu kini berada di depan gerbang masuk kediaman Bangsawan Inoue. Wajahnya kini telah dirias sangat cantik. Dia memakai kimono merah dengan corak-corak yang indah siap untuk menari di kediaman bangsawan itu. Nemu adalah teman Rukia serta rekan sesama penarinya. Dulu, sebelum Rukia dikeluarkan dari sanggar, mereka sering menari bersama menghibur para tamu atau pelanggan yang membutuhkan hiburan.

Sebenarnya tujuan Nemu ke kediaman Bangsawan Inoue adalah agar mendapat informasi tentang di mana bayi Rukia kini. Jika bayinya ada di kediaman Inoue, Nemu akan mencari cara agar Rukia dapat masuk ke kediaman ini. Jika memang bayi Rukia dibunuh, Nemu juga akan segera tahu, tapi kemungkinannya kecil karena jika mereka ingin membunuhnya, mereka tinggal membunuh bayi malang itu di depan Rukia.

Nemu yang hendak masuk ke dalam kediaman Inou pun di cegah oleh penjaga.

"Apa maumu?" tanya penjaga itu dengan agak kasar.

"Aku mau menari. Aku dipanggil untuk menari," kata Nemu dengan nada datar.

Akhirnya Nemu dapat masuk ke dalam kediaman bangsawan Inoue itu. Dia menari di sebuah ruangan untuk menghibur para tamu di sana. Setelah selesai, Nemu mulai mencari informasi di mana bayi yang dibawa oleh Bangsawan Inoue itu.

Tak lama kemudian, dilihatnya seorang pengawal yang ikut merampas bayi Rukia. Dia memiliki tato bergambarkan angka 69. Nemu pun mulai mendekatinya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dia memanggil pengawal itu.

"Permisi, maukah kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

'Hah, akhirnya ada gadis yang tertarik padaku!' kata pengawal itu dalam hati. Pengawal itu pun mengikuti gadis itu ke sebuah tempat yang sepi.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau mau bercinta dengan-" kata pengawal itu terhenti ketika Nemu dengan cepat mendekap leher pengawal itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah tusuk rambut yang menghias rambutnya. Dengan segera Nemu memposisikan tusuk itu seperti jika dia ingin menusuk leher pengawal itu.

"Apa yang kau mau!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana tuanmu membawa bayi yang kalian rampas dua bulan yang lalu." kata Nemu dengan nada datar dan dingin. Pengawal itu pun berkeringat dingin. Tapi, raut wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat ketakutan.

"Jika aku tak mau mengatakannya, kau akan membunuhku, itukah maksudmu?" kata pengawal.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu ketika tusuk rambut ini memutus nadi yang ada di lehermu," kata Nemu.

"Bayi itu sudah diberikan pada adik Inoue-sama. Adik Inoue-sama kini berada di kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki, Seireitei." kata pengawal itu. Setelah Nemu mendengar itu, Nemu segera mendorong pengawal itu hingga terjatuh.

"Aku tak habis pikir begitu kejamnya kalian hingga memisahkan anak dari seorang ibunya yang baru saja melahirkannya." kata Nemu sambil berjalan meninggalkan pengawal. Pengawal itu kemudian tertunduk dan berkata,"Kau tak tahu begitu beratnya merampas bayi itu dari ibunya,"

Ingatan pria itu kembali lagi ketika dia memberikan bayi itu pada tuannya. Nemu berhenti sejenak kemudian melihat pengawal itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Musim gugur kini berganti menjadi musim dingin. Salju perlahan turun dan menyelimuti dataran ini. Butiran-butiran kristal es terus berangsur-angsur turun. Dingin, tapi tak membuat wanita bermata violet indah itu berhenti melangkah menuju kota yang masih sangat jauh dari matanya. Kota Seireitei, kota para bangsawan tinggal.

Hanya satu tujuannya ke sana yaitu mengambil bayinya kembali. Dengan berbekal sedikit uang dan pakaian tarinya serta alat rias, dia terus berjalan. Sesekali dia terjatuh di atas tanah yang berselimut salju tebal, tapi dia tak menyerah untuk berjalan lagi ke kota Seireitei.

Siang kini berganti malam. Udara semakin dingin. Dia memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah kedai. Disana dia hendak beristirahat. Setelah sampai, dilihatnya banyak orang di sana. Dengan ijin pemilik kedai yang ternyata seorang pria bertopi hijau bergaris-garis putih, dia ingin menari di sana. Kini dia sudah berganti pakaian dan merias wajahnya.

Cantik sekali dia bagaikan seorang dewi. Pakaiannya sungguh masih bagus sekali. Dia merawat seluruh barang-barangnya dengan baik. Riasannya juga sangat menawan. Tak akan ada yang tahu jika Rukia sudah memiliki anak.

Dia berjalan ke menuju tempat yang luas di kedai itu. Semua yang melihatnya langsung terkagum-kagum karena kecantikannya. Seorang penggesek miko pun setelah menerima aba-aba darinya mulai menggesek mikonya. Dengan diiringi gesekan miko yang indah, Rukia mulai menari. Dia menari tarian kupu-kupu. Lagu yang terdengar ceria membuat Rukia menari dengan lincah dan gemulai. Sungguh kepiawaiannya dalam menari tak diragukan lagi.

Akhirnya tariannya telah selesai. Mereka memberikan tepukan yang meriah. Rukia tersenyum manis. Semua melemparkan uang ke sebuah kantung. Dia membungkuk dan berterimakasih.

"Permisi, aku punya permintaan," terlihat seorang pria berambut putih panjang berdiri. Kelihatannya dia adalah pria yang kaya.

"Silahkan Tuan,"

"Jika kau bisa menari tarian Sode no Shirayuki, aku akan memberikan uang berapapun yang kau inginkan,"

"Itu keahlian saya tuan," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Yang diambilnya adalah sebuah pita berwarna putih panjang nan indah. Rukia kini berdiri tegak. Kaki kirinya maju ke depan. Tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya menjepit ujung pita putih itu. Alunan lagu mulai mengiringi tariannya. Dia memutar tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya kebelakang dengan gemulainya, Pita putih itu ikut memutar dan membentuk lingkaran bulat bagaikan bulan purnama. Kini tahap berikutnya.

"Some no mai, Hakuren," katanya lembut sambil memutar-mutar pitanya dengan indah dan lama-kelamaan membentuk zig-zag ke depan. Tatapan matanya menuju ke bawah. Kaki kanannya kedepan dan menekuk sehingga lututnya kanannya kini berada di depan lutut kirinya. Kaki kirinya menekuk ke belakang.

"Tsugi no mai, tsukishiro," pita putih panjang kini diputar Rukia di atas kepalanya sehingga membentuk lingkaran. Tubuhnya dicondongkan kebelakang. Posisi tangan kanannya tepat memutar-mutar dan sesaat kemudian tangan kirinya dengan tepat menjepit pita itu lalu di tariknya sehingga pita itu menjadi lurus.

"San no mai, Shirafune," Rukia bangkit dari posisinya lalu berdiri. Kini dia berputar-putar menggunakan kaki kanannya dan kemudian kaki kirinya secara bergantian. Dilepasnya jepitan ditangan kembali condong ke belakang. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya tegak kembali. Secara tepat Rukia menjepit kembali ujung pita putih itu lalu menariknya ke bawa sedangkan tangan kananta menarik ke atas sehingga pita itu kini terlihat lurus dan miring dari kanan ke kiri. Pita putih yang indah itu kini membetuk seperti pedang yang lurus panjang berwarna putih seputih salju.

Tariannya kini telah berakhir. Semua orang sangat terpukau dengan tariannya Rukia yang sangat indah. Padahal tarian itu sangat sulit jika bukan orang ahli yang menarikannya. Rukia memang ahli. Dia berlatih tarian itu sampai lima tahun. Dia berlatih hingga pergelangan kakinya nyaris patah. Tapi, usahanya kini berbuah hasil. Dia dapat menarikan Sode no Shirayuki dengan indahnya.

**Kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki**

"Oweek... Oweek... Oweek!" suara tangisan bayi terdengar keras sekali.

"Aduh, anakku, tenang ya sayang!" kata Orihime berusaha agar bayi itu tenang. Tapi, usahanya gagal. Seorang pria berambut orange pun memasuki ruangan dimana Orihime berusaha untuk menenangkan bayi itu.

"Kenapa,Inoue?" kata pria itu. Ketika mendengar suara suaminya memanggil nama 'Inoue' hatinya menjadi perih.

"Kenapa Ichigo-kun memanggilku Inoue?" tanya Orihime di tengah-tengah tangisan bayi itu.

"Ah! Maksudku Orihime! Maaf Orihime!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hehehe. Ichiro menangis, Ichigo-kun! Aku bingung..."

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya," kata pria itu, Ichigo. Orihime pun memberikan bayi itu kepada Ichigo. Ichigo melihat bayi itu dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi, tanpa disadari bayi itu menjadi tenang. Dia tak menangis lagi. Ichigo meletakan jarinya ke dekat bibir bayi itu.

"Kelihatannya dia haus,"

"Tapi, aku tak memiliki asi, Ichigo-kun... Ah, yang penting dia sekarang tenang! Aku akan mencarikan asi untuknya! Hebat, Ichigo-kun dapat menenangkannya!" kata Orihime yang beejalan keluar ruangan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk kemudian membawa bayi itu keluar ruangan. Ichigo duduk sambil melihat wajah bayi itu. Bayi itu membuka matanya. Terlihat sepasang mata violet sedang memandangnya. Melihat bayi itu, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Memang kebetulan bayi itu memiliki rambut orange yang sama sepertinya. Namun, bukan itu. Bayi itu juga merasa nyaman bersamanya.

'Kenapa ada yang tega membuangmu?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Rukia kini berjalan keluar kedai setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Diluar sangat dingin, tapi kelihatannya ini sudah waktunya dia untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Salju masih saja turun, semakin tebal malah. Tapi dia tetap berjalan dan berjalan. Rukia merasa dadanya basah. Mungkin karena asi yang harusnya diberikan kepada bayinya belum diminumkan. Matanya kini berair. Dia menangis terisak.

"Anakku, apakah kau sudah minum susu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Ibu sangat merindukanmu," isak Rukia. Tapi, dia sadar dia tak boleh selemah ini.

"Ibu janji, ibu akan mengambilmu kembali," ucapnya

Bersambung...

**A/N: Yuaa, saya bikin IchiRuki lagi... Hiks... Ga papa saya senang! Apakah gaje? Maaf yaa, : )... Nica harap sih bisa menghibur minna-san : ) : )... Apa saja pendapat minna-san akan Nica terima dengan rela hati hehehe... Review ya, biar Nica tahu... : ) Ini Cuma Two-Shoot dan Next Chap udah selesai... Shoot pertama sudah selesai, tinggal Shoot kedua kwkwkwkwkwkwk **


	2. Chapter 2

**With Dance, I Can Meet My Son**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Angst/Comfort/Hurt**

**Pairing: Rukia K. & Ichigo K**

**_Usaha seorang Ibu yang segera ingin menemukan anak yang dirampas setelah dilahirkannya. Bayinya dirampas, tapi dengan menari dia yakin dapat bertemu anaknya kembali..._**

Tumpukan salju semakin tebal. Malam semakin larut. Tapi, dengan semangat wanita itu terus berusaha agar dapat segera tiba di Sereitei dan menemukan kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki secepatnya. Dia akan tetap merebut kembali apa yang menjadi hak-nya walaupun dia harus dicaci oleh orang kaya seperti mereka.

Hidungnya sudah memerah karena kedinginan. Namun, dia terus memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Beberapa kali dia sempat terjatuh. Tapi, itu tak membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan melangkah. Anak itu adalah anak yang dengan susah payah ia pertahankan walau berkali-kali dia dicaci maki oleh orang sekitarnya. Ia pertahankan walau dia harus dikeluarkan dari sanggar tarinya. Dia sangat menyayangi anak itu walau belum sempat ia susui dengan asinya. Ia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran anaknya itu dalam menjalani kehidupan. Dia juga sudah sangat menerima jika sang ayah anak itu tidak bertanggung jawab asalkan bayinya dapat kembali.

Ia sendiri mengakui jika ia tidak tahu keberadaan ayah bayi itu. Walau sempat menghibur pria itu, tapi setelah dia membuka matanya di pagi hari, pria itu telah menghilang entah kemana. Memang tak seharusnya dia menaruh hati pada orang kaya. Dia sadar diri jika dia hanyalah wanita dari golongan rakyat jelata. Dia sempat berpikir ketika ia masih mengandung, setelah melahirkan dia akan segera membawa bayinya untuk pulang ke lembah Inuzuri dan melanjutkan kehidupannya di sana. Tapi, jika dia tak menemukannya anaknya kembali, itu hanya angannya belaka.

Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan membeku. Dia tak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan. Bahkan, bergerak pun kini sepertinya sangat sulit. Akhirnya, dia terjatuh di tumpukan salju yang dingin. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, dia berkata pelan. Sepatah kalimat yang dia tunjukkan untuk anaknya terkasih.

"Maafkan Ibu, Nak."

Kini, Rukia pun menutup matanya kembali.

"Nona? Kau sudah sadar?" panggil seseorang yang terdengar samar-samar di telinga Rukia. Rukia mulai membuka matanya perlahan walau berat.

"Ah... Di mana aku?"

"Kau ada di penginapan, kau penari di kedai itu?" ternyata itu adalah suara pria berambut putih panjang yang meminta agar Rukia menari tarian Sode no Shirayuki.

"Benar, Tuan..." kata Rukia yang hendak bangun dari futon.

"Hei, tidurlah saja! Nanti kau akan tambah sakit!"

"Tapi saya harus segera sampai ke Sereitei, Tuan."

"Sereitei? Itu masih beberapa mil lagi, Nona. Apalagi cuaca semakin memburuk. Tapi, jika tak keberatan Nona ikut rombongan kami saja. Kami hendak ke Sereitei tepatnya ke kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki untuk mendatangi pesta perayaan cucu Kepala Keluarga Kurosaki." kata pria itu.

"Tapi, aku harus segere mene- Tunggu, anda bilang ke kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki?" tanya Rukia yang kaget mendengar 'kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki'.

"Benar. Kau hendak ke sana?"

"Aku..."

"Aku punya tawaran untukmu, Nona."

"Tawaran apa, Tuan?"

"Kami sebenarnya bingung ingin mempersembahkan apa untuk keluarga Kurosaki. Jadi, maukah kau mempersembahkan tarinmu itu dari kami untuk keluarga Kurosaki?" tawar pria itu. Jika Rukia menerima tawaran pria itu, dia akan sangat mudah memasuki kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki tanpa harus bingung-bingung lagi. Lalu, setelah berhasil memasuki kediaman itu dia dengan tenangnya akan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.g

'Kami-sama, apakah kau mendatangkan pria ini untuk mempertemukanku dan bayiku?'

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan. Saya akan menari untuk mereka." kata Rukia.

"Kita telah sepakat. Bayaran untukmu akan segera kusiapkan, jadi ketika fajar menyingsing esok, kuharap kau segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Oh ya, namaku adalah Ukitake Juushiro. Nama Nona?"

"Kuchiki Rukia," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, pria bernama Juushiro itu segera meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia kini sendiri diruangan itu. Dia baringkan tubuhnya kembali di futon, kemudian dia berkata.

"Putraku, aku yakin kita akan segera bertemu. Ibu sangat ingin memelukmu. Ibu sangat merindukanmu. Ibu akan memberikan nama untukmu..." air mata Rukia mengalir. Semakin lama semakin deras. Dapatkah bangsawan Inoue merasakan setiap hari setiap malam kesedihan Rukia yang tak dapat membendung air matanya karena kehilangan putranya.

Rukia menghapus air matanya sendiri. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil meremas futon yang sedang dia duduki. Perlahan dia tersenyum lembut. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Anakku, aku begitu lemah sampai-sampainya terus menangis. Setelah aku menemukanmu, aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu." ucapnya.

"Oweek! Oweek!"

"Aduh, kenapa lagi sayangku? Kau masih lapar? Maaf anakku sayang, disekitar sini tak ada ibu yang habis melahirkan..." kata Orihime sambil memasang wajah sedih. Bayi itu tetap menangis.

"Ada apa Orihime?" panggil seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Ichigo-kun terbangun? Maaf!"

"Tak apa." kata Ichigo sambil mendekati Orihime yang menggendong bayi itu. Bayi itu tetap menangis. Wajah Orihime nampak sangat panik karena anak yang ada di gendongannya itu tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Cup, cup, ayo sayang berhentilah menangis," kata Orihime berusaha agar bayi itu berhenti menangis.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya." kata Ichigo.

"Eh? Iya," kata Orihime yang menyerahkan anak itu kepada Ichigo.

"Kembalilah tidur Orihime, biar dia tidur denganku." kata Ichigo. Kata-katanya membuat pipi putih wanita itu merona merah. Ichigo hendak keluar dari kamar Orihime.

"Ichigo-kun!" panggil Orihime.

"Ehn?" kata Ichigo yang berdiri tepat di depan kamar Orihime. Dia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Orihime.

"Kau sangat layak menjadi ayah. Maaf jika aku tak bisa memberimu seorang anak..." kini wajah wanita itu berubah sedih. Dia tertunduk sedih meratapi kekurangannya sebagai wanita.

"Tak usah bersedih, Orihime. Kurasa anak ini sudah sangat cukup. Oyasumi, Orihime." kata Ichigo tersenyum pada Orihime.

"Oyasuminasai, Ichigo-kun." kata Orihime membalas senyuman Ichigo. Ichigo kini menggeser pintu kemudian meninggalkan Orihime sendirian di kamarnya.

Kini esok telah datang. Walau dingin terasa, tapi pagi ini sang fajar tetap menyingsing tepat di tengah-tengah dinginnya musim dingin. Bahkan cahaya sang fajar sangat hangat. Gadis berambut raven itu telah siap, sangat siap malah. Dia telah berpakaian sangat cantik dan rapi. Dia tersenyum penuh harapan.

"Nona, anda sudah di tunggu oleh Tuan Ukitake," kata seorang pelayan dari balik pintu. Rukia pun menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian berdiri. Setelah berdiri, dia meletakan cerminnya di atas meja. Diambilnya tas yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Tas sederhana yang hanya terbuat dari sebilah kain tipis dan hanya diikatkan agar menjadi sebuah tas.

Digesernya perlahan pintu itu. Seorang pelayan telah menunggu Rukia. Pelayan itu mengantarkan wanita itu ke depan penginapan. Disana terlihat seorang pria yang kelihatannya adalah pelayan tuan Ukitake telah menantinya. Dengan tersenyum, Rukia membungkukkan badannya kepada pria itu.

"Kau sudah siap, Nona?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya, aku sudah siap, Tuan," jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk di kereta itu." kata pria itu.

"Baik, tuan."

Rukia berjalan menuju sebuah kereta. Disana dilihatnya banyak kotak berjajar. Rukia mengangkat kimono-nya kemudian naik ke kereta itu. Matanya yang indah itu kemudian tertunduk. Tertunduk ke arah jemarinya. Tak dia sangka, jemarinya kini menjadi kasar. Mungkin akibat kerja keras untuk mencari pesangon sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menuju Sereitei. Dia tak mungkin bisa menari lagi di Rukongai karena semua orang telah tahu bagaimana dia sekarang. Dengan terpaksa, dia harus kerja keras walau yang ia dapat hanya sedikit. Namun, dia tak menyesal dengan kerja keras yang ia lakukan.

Kereta pun mulai berjalan mengikuti kereta beroda empat yang lain. Dilihatnya sawah yang terselimuti oleh salju. Dinginnya angin berhembus tetap ia rasakan berulang kali. Langit ternyata telah berubah menjadi redup tak secerah musim gugur lalu. Yang dia lihat di langit hanyalah awan yang perlahan menjatuhkan butiran-butiran kristal es ke dataran.

Seiring turunnya salju yang perlahan-lahan, wanita itu bersenandung. Melodi indah terdengar dari suaranya. Dia bernyanyi pelan mengiringi perjalanan ini. Dia juga bernyanyi untuk putranya, walau tak bisa didengar putranya itu.

"_Hi ma Ichibyo, hi ga moetara, sora ni tokete, asa ga kuru..._" nyanyiannya berhenti sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, ia melanjutkannya.

"_Nemuri kara, koe wo agete, mebuite yuku..._"

"_Sekai..._"

"_Ukeirerareta nara, mou kako da to kizuketa,_"

Terlihat Ichigo sedang bersenandung di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan anak angkatnya. Ketika dia menyanyi, anak itu seperti terhanyut mendengar nyanyiannya. Tenang sekali tatapan mata violet anak itu yang sedang mengamati Ichigo yang sedang bernyanyi seakan dia mengerti apa yang dinyanyikan oleh ayah angkatnya itu.

Tanpa kedua insan itu sadari, Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka sedang bersenandung lagu yang sama. "Kagayaku", itulah nama lagu yang mereka nyanyikan hanya untuk anak yang kini berada di dekapan Ichigo. Entah kebetulan atau apa, tapi, kelihatannya anak itu telah mendengarnya dari telinga maupun batinnya.

"_Daiteta kanashimi wo ikisaki wa,_"

"_Kaze,_"

"_Sora,_"

"_Hoshi,_"

"_Ame,"_

"Ichigo-kun!" seru seorang wanita dari belakang dan membuat Ichigo berhenti bernyanyi.

"Orihime? Ada apa?"

"Ayah memanggilmu untuk membicarakan pesta anak kita!"kata Orihime sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Ichigo sambil bangkit dari tempatnya, Dia pun memberikan anak itu kepada Orihime.

"Tolong temani dia dulu, ya?" kata Ichigo. Kemudian Ichigo meninggalkan bayi itu kepada Orihime. Raut muka anak itu yang tadinya tenang kini berubah menjadi ingin menangis.

"Lho sayang? Kenapa? Sabar ya, Ayah sedang dipanggil Kakek," kata Orihime sambil berusaha agar Ichiro tak menangis lagi.

"Huh... "

Ichigo sangat lelah sekali. Dia lelah karena sebentar lagi juga harus menggantikan ayahnya untuk menjadi kepala keluarga di Bangsawan Kurosaki. Padahal umurnya masih muda, namun dia harus menanggung tanggung jawab yang sebesar itu. Ichigo sangat ingin lepas dari kekangan keluarganya. Harus menikah demi keluarga, harus mengurus ini itu demi keluarga, namun, kenapa dia harus menikah dengan seorang gadis yang tidak dicintainya? Itulah yang membuat Ichigo merasa sangat terkekang.

Ichigo mengingat kata-kata ayahnya tadi. Ayahnya berkata jika Ichigo boleh mengadopsi Ichiro, namun Ichigo juga harus segera membuat Orihime hamil. Sudah seribu kali Ichigo jelaskan jika Orihime itu tak bisa hamil alias mandul. Namun, kenapa ayahnya tak percaya sampai-sampai ayahnya menyuruh agar wanita itu mengikuti terapi. Alasan lain kenapa Ichigo menolak agar Orihime hamil adalah Ichigo sama sekali tak mau berhubungan dengannya. Buat apa berhubungan tanpa cinta? Itu hanya akan menggores luka di hati saja.

Beberapa kali Ichigo sadar jika Orihime berusaha memancing Ichigo agar dia mau berhubungan dengan Orihime. Namun, usaha Orihime gagal dan hanya bisa membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu dikamarnya. Ichigo sangat sadar akan hal itu. Padahal tak ada salahnya juga jika Ichigo berhubungan dengan Orihime, lagi pula dia istrinya kan?

Telah sampailah Ichigo di ruangannya. Dilihatnya dari dalam salju yang turun. Ichigo segera ingin menggendong bayi itu. Entah kenapa dia dan bayi itu seperti memiliki benang yang menghubungkan hati mereka. Bayi itu juga mengingatkannya dengan seorang gadis yang ia panggil 'Sumire no hana'. Sumire, baginya bunga yang indah. Walau bunga liar, namun tetap saja indah. Apalagi bunga itu bersemi saat musim semi. Bunga mungil yang selalu ia dambakan saat musim semi.

"Oh, Sumire no Hana, di manakah kau sekarang? Apakah kau mengingatku?" kata Ichigo sambil memegang keningnya. Apakah ini yang disebut kasmaran? Sungguh, Ichigo bingung dengan perasaanya saat ini. Salah? Iya ini memang salah. Tak seharusnya pria yang telah menikah mengharapkan kehadiran wanita lain. Jika Ichigo dapat menangis seperti anak kecil sekarang, tentu dia akan menangis. Tapi, itu tak bisa ia lakukan kini sebagai kepala keluarga.

Suara musik lama kelamaan mengalun keras. Yah, pesta telah dimulai di kediaman Bangsawan Kurosaki. Lama kelamaan, semakin banyak bangsawan yang berdatangan. Pesta yang diadakan untuk Kurosaki Ichiro, anak yang diadopsi oleh Kurosaki Ichigo kini berlangsung dengan meriah. Banyak juga yang tak sabar menantikan kedatangan bayi itu. Mereka penasaran siapakah bayi yang bisa membuat Keluarga Bangasawan terkaya di Sereitei itu mengadopsinya?

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang datang dengan dikawal oleh dua pelayan. Tuan Ukitake kelihatannya telah tiba di pesta itu. Isshin yang melihat kedatangan sahabat lamanya pun segera menghampiri. Bahagia tersirat di wajah Bangsawan itu.

"Juushiro! Apa kabar!" seru Isshin girang.

"Baik, Isshin. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat baik! Aku sangat bahagia sekali karena akhirnya aku memiliki seorang cucu yang tampan!"

"Aku sangat tak sabar untuk melihat cucumu, Isshin," kata Ukitake sambil tersenyum.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi anakku dan menantuku akan segera membawanya kemari,"

"Aku memiliki sebuah persembahan untukmu dan keluarga,"

"Apakah itu?" tanya Isshin.

"Sebuah tarian istimewa musim dingin," Ukitake tersenyum.

"Aku tak sabar menantikannya! Kemarilah, istriku pasti juga merindukanmu!" kata Isshin sambil mengajak Ukitake ke sebuah ruangan dimana istri Isshin berada.

Rukia sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan kecil bersama beberapa orang yang akan mengiringinya menari. Ada perasaan campur aduk di benaknya. Rukia juga penasaran, dimanakah bayinya kini. Atau, bayinya lah yang diadopsi keluarga Bangsawan Kurosaki.

"Sudah waktunya kalian keluar," kata seorang pelayan Bangsawan Ukitake.

"Baik," jawab Rukia.

Rukia berjalan dengan anggunya sambil mengenakan kimono yang indah. Dilihatnya sebuah ruangan yang sangat dimana sudah dipadati oleh para bangsawan. Dia akan menari di tempat yang kosong yaitu tengah dari ruangan itu.

Kini semua mata mengarah ke wanita berparas cantik yang hendak menari.

"Persembahan dari Bangsawan Ukitake," kata seorang pembaca acara.

Tarian dimulai dengan gesekan Miko. Rukia mulai menari tarian andalannya, 'Sode no Shirayuki'. Semua mata terpana dengan gerakan-gerakan yang sangat luwes nan indah itu. Setiap gerakan yang dia tarikan sangat sempurna. Semua terkagum-kagum pada tariannya.

Tak sengaja mata Rukia melihat kearah sebuah tempat khusus tuan rumah. Dilihatnya setiap orang ditempat itu sedang mengamatinya.

'Ah!'

Rukia melihat seorang bayi yang sedang dipangku seorang pria ditempat itu. Bayi yang sangat mirip dengan bayinya walau sudah agak besar. Rukia terus fokus pada tariannya walau dia tahu jika itu memang bayinya.

'Benar, itu putraku dan...'

Rukia melihat pria yang memangku bayinya itu. Pria itu adalah Ichigo. Rukia sangat kaget sampai-sampai dia hendak membuat tariannya berhenti tapi tak jadi.

'Dia...!'

Suara riuh tepuk tangan memnuhi tempat itu dalam sekejap. Tarian itu sudah selesai. Rukia membungkukkan badannya.

"Indah sekali!" seru Isshin sambil bertepuk tangan dengan kerasnya.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi tak mempedulikan tarian itu, kemudian tersadar. Dia mengenali setiap lekuk tubuh dari wanita itu. Matanya membelak melihat wanita penari itu.

'Jadi, selama ini, putraku bersamanya? Dan kini putraku telah diadopsi oleh... ayahnya sendiri...' kata Rukia dalam hatinya. Rukia segera berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Rukia memutuskan untuk merenung.

Rukia kini menduduki bangku kayu di sebuah taman di kediaman bangsawan Kurosaki. Dia menunduk. Muncul semburat merah dipipinya. Dia amat tak menyangka jika kini putranya berada di tangan yang benar. Dia sangat lega jika putranya kini telah bersama Ichigo, Ayahnya sendiri. Ia tahu, kekhawatirannya kini sia-sia. Namun, tetap saja dia merasa sangat lega.

Dia tersenyum...

'Nak, Ibu tak tahu jika kau telah berada di tempat yang tepat. Ibu kini telah lega melihatmu tumbuh sehat,'

GREB

Sebuah jubah dipakaikan ke tubuh Rukia dari belakang. Rukia kaget, siapa yang memakaikan jubah itu padanya. Dia menoleh. Seorang pria berambut orange kini dibelakangnya denga mata tertunduk ke bawah.

" Tuan Ichigo?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu, Rukia,"

"..."

Ichigo duduk di sebelah Rukia. Rukia terdiam. Rukia pikir, dia tak akan mengatakan jika bayi itu adalah putra mereka.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau harus kembali ke pesta untuk putramu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Ichigo.

"Hei, tak baik seorang yang telah menikah berduaan dengan wanita lain di tempat sepi, bodoh," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku meningalkanmu tanpa berkata apapun,"

"Tak usah kau risaukan... Lagi pula, kau telah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik daripada aku,"

Rukia sadar jika Ichigo telah menikah. Tadi dia sempat melihat seorang wanita berambut orange-coklat panjang duduk disamping Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangannya. Apalagi, dijari mereka telah terdapat cincin yang sama. Memang remuk rasanya mengetahui hal itu.

"Rukia... Aku..."

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang mendekati mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia yang mendengarnya pun menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah bayi mereka. Rukia agak terkejut karena akhirnya dapat melihat putranya dari dekat. Rukia tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Maaf, Tuan Ichigo. Putra anda keliahatannya mencari anda," kata seorang pelayan yang menggendong Ichiro.

"Berikan padaku," pinta Ichigo. Sang pelayan pun memberikan Ichiro kepada Ichigo.

"Saya permisi dulu," kata pelayan itu seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau haus ya, Nak?" tanya Ichigo pada Ichiro.

Rukia melihat putranya itu. Dia menangis sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Rukia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Bolehkah aku menyusuinya?" tawar Rukia. Ichigo pun kaget mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin menyusui anak ini?"

"Tenang, aku juga memiliki seorang bayi di rumah. Tapi, sekarang bayi itu kini sedang bersama ayahnya," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Rukia begitu saja. Namun, kata-kata itu seperti belati yang menusuk Ichigo. Rukia kini telah memiliki seorang anak dan suami? Yah, memang yang dikatakan Rukia benar. Kini dia telah memiliki seorang anak, yaitu bayi yang ada di dekapan Ichigo. Rukia juga benar jika anaknya kini telah bersama ayahnya,yaitu Ichigo sendiri. Namun ia tak dapat mengatakan jika anaknya itulah adalah bayi yang ada didekapan Ichigo dan ayah anak itu adalah Ichigo sendiri. Suami? Rukia ragu jika Ichigo telah menjadi suaminya. Sekali saja Rukia mengatakan hal itu, mungkin rumah tangga Ichigo dan istrinya akan hancur, itulah yang ada di pikiran Rukia.

"Jika kau bersedia... silahkan," kata Ichigo. Kemudian, Ichigo menyerahkan bayi berumur 2 bulan itu kepada Rukia. Rukia terlihat bahagia dapat menyentuh anaknya.

'Ibu telah bertemu denganmu, Nak. Ibu bahagia bisa mendekapmu seperti ini,'

Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan mata sayu. Dia patah hati. Sebenarnya dia memiliki rencana untuk menikahi Rukia. Apalagi Ichigo tahu kini dia sangat berkuasa dalam melakukan apapun termasuk menikah lagi. Ayahnya tak akan melarang karena kini Ichigo akan menjadi kepala keluarga bangsawan Kurosaki yang sangat berkuasa di manapun. Tapi, angan-angan Ichigo kini hanya tinggal angan-angan.

Rukia kini sedang menyusui Ichiro. Ichiro meminum asi itu dengan lahapnya. Iya, tentu saja karena itu adalah asi ibunya sendiri. Rukia menitihkan air matanya. Air mata itu menuruni pipi Rukia denga perlahan. Ia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya dia dapat menyusui anaknya sendiri.

"Kau menangis, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekati wajah Rukia.

"A-Aku... Aku hanya rindu dengan anakku,"

Ichigo mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam hakamanya. Disapunya setiap air mata yang keluar dari mata indah wanita yang ia cintai.

'Kenapa kau harus memiliki seorang suami?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Sesaat kemudian, kelihatannya Rukia telah selesai menyusui anak itu. Ichiro terlihat amat kenyang. Dia pun tertidur dalam gendongan Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum, ia lega karena putranya dapat disusui wanita yang ia cintai.

"Sudah, lihat dia tertidur, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan bayi itu. Ichigo menggendong Ichiro dengan perlahan agar tak membuatnya terbangun.

"Terimakasih Rukia,"

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara seseorang bertepuk tangan. Dia mendekati Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Hebat! Hebat sekali!" seru orang itu. Rukia membelak matanya ketika melihat seorang pria bangsawan yang pernah ia lihat samar-samar. Dia adalah...

"Bangsawan Inoue..."

Ya, benar, dialah yang telah merenggut putranya.

"Apa maksud Kakak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lihat, wanita ini telah menjalankan rencananya dengan sempurna!" jawab Sora.

"Rencana?"

'Apa?'

"Apa maksudmu, tuan Inoue?" seru Rukia.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Kuchiki-san. Setelah membuang putramu sendiri di depan kediamanku, kau kira aku tak tahu siapa sebenarnya anak itu?" kata Sora dengan beraninya sambil tersenyum lembut namun licik.

"Membuang anak ini, begituhkah maksudmu, Kak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak! Aku tak pernah membuang anakku sendiri! Ichigo! Jangan percaya!"

"Adik ipar, kau telah mengadopsi anakmu sendiri," kata Sora. Mata Ichigo membelak karena terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga, Kuchiki-san. Kau tahu jika Ichigo akan menikah dengan Orihime. Jadi, kau bermaksud membuang anak itu di depan kediamanku agar aku mengantarkan anak ini ke Orihime yang tak bisa punya anak. Kau hebat telah mencari informasi. Aku juga telah masuk dalam perangkapmu. Kau pintar! Kau hendak memberi tahu Ichigo jika itu adalah putramu dan Ichigo dan meminta pertanggung jawaban Ichigo. Namun, rencanamu gagal sampai disini," lanjut Sora seakan Rukia melakukan semua itu dengan sengaja hanya untuk mendapatkan pertanggung jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Tidak! Aku tak pernah! Aku-"

"Tangkap penipu itu," perintah Sora kepada pengawalnya. Dengan segera pengawal itu memegang lengan Rukia dengan kasar.

"Kurung dia," perintah Sora. Rukia sangat terkejut. Sora telah berhasil memanipulasi keadaan.

"Tidak Ichigo! Jangan percaya!" teriak Rukia yang perlahan pergi dalam cengkraman dua pengawal Inoue.

"Kakak! Lepaskan dia!" seru Ichigo.

"Kau meragukan perkataanku sebagai kakak iparmu?"

"Aku..."

"Kau tak tahu betapa liciknya dia Ichigo. Aku yang selama ini menyelidikinya,"

Mata Ichigo melebar. Benarkah Rukia adalah penipu?

Sudah tiga hari Rukia dikurung. Terlihat Rukia sedang duduk berlutut. Kakinya tak kuat untuk berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya memar karena dicambuk oleh pengawal Inoue itu. Dia tak menangis walau kesakitan. Dia akan terus duduk begitu. Dia tak akan mengakui semua yang dikatakan Sora karena memang dia tak pernah melakukannya. Wajahnya yang melankolis itu tampak kuat. Walau luka telah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu! Biarkan aku masuk atau aku akan membunuhmu!" seru seseorang. Rukia sangat mengenal suara orang itu. Rukia menengok ke arah suara itu. Dilihatnya dari jeruji kayu seorang pria berambut orange mendekati tempat dimana ia dikurung.

"Buka," pinta Ichigo dengan angkuhnya. Pengawal itu tak berkutik. Dia pun menuruti seluruh perintah Ichigo.

"Ichi...?" panggil Rukia pelan. Suaranya serak dan lemas. Sudah tiga hari ia tak minum.

"Berdirilah..." perintah pun berusaha berdiri namun hendak terjatuh karena tak kuat berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk. Untung saja Ichigo segera mencengkram lembut lengan Rukia.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab..."

Mata Rukia terbuka lebar. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata hazel itu.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Aku bilang aku akan bertanggung jawab! Tapi kenapa kau tega-teganya membuang dia? Kenapa kau tak langsung bicara padaku! Tentu saja aku akan ber-"

PLAAAK!

"Ru... Rukia?" sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Ichigo.

"Kau percaya kata-katanya! Aku tak pernah mengharap kau mau bertanggung jawab, Ichigo! Kau tak tahu rasanya! Setelah aku melahirkan putraku sendiri, mereka merenggutnya dengan kasar! Aku mencarinya agar aku dapat memeluk, menyusuinya, dengan susah payah! Aku lega setelah kau sendirilah yang mengadopsinya! Jadi, aku tak mengatakannya! Kau pikir aku wanita jahat yang mau merusak semuanya?"

"Rukia..."

"Aku-"

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Dia pingsan dan langsung didekap Ichigo.

"RUKIA!"

"APA! ICHIGO MENEMUI KUCHIKI!"

"Benar tuan... Kami sudah berusaha mencegahnya... Maafkan kami, tuan..." kata pengawal itu.

"Sial!"

"Kau tak perlu mengumpat seperti itu, Sora,"

Ichigo datang dengan penuh amarah. Dia terlihat amat marah pada Sora. Sora terkejut melihat kedatangan Ichigo.

"Kejamnya kau hingga berusaha memisahkan Rukia dengan putranya! Apa maksudmu!" bentak Ichigo.

"Maksudku? Aku hanya ingin kau dan Orihime bahagia," kata Sora dengan tenang.

"Hingga menuduh wanita itu dengan jahatnya? Sampai-sampai menyiksanya seperti itu! Dimana hatimu!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau dan Orihime bahagia, Adik Ipar,"

"Akan kuhargai dengan menceraikan Orihime," jawab Ichigo berusaha tenang. Sora pun terkejut. Jika Ichigo menceraikan Orihime, ia tak tahu betapa depresinya adik kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan pernah, Ichigo. Jangan pernah! Jika kau menceraikannya, aku akan membuat Kuchiki menderita! Aku bersumpah!"

"Beraninya kau!"

"Aku tahu, kau mencintai wanita itu! Hahahaha! Kau selalu kuselidiki setelah adikku berkata padaku jika dia menaruh hati padamu! Aku selalu mencari cara agar adikku dapat menikah denganmu! Dan rencanaku berhasil! Ayahmu mau menjodohkanmu dengan Orihime!"

"Jika kau menceraikan Orihime, aku bersumpah, Kuchiki akan menderita telah hidup di dunia ini!" lanjut Sora.

"Kau sudah gila, Sora!" seru Ichigo marah dan hendak memukul Sora. Namun, itu berhasil dihentikan oleh pengawal Sora. Kedua tangan Ichigo kini dipegang oleh kedua pengawal Sora tersebut.

"Kakak tenang saja, aku yang akan menceraikan Ichigo-kun,"

Orihime datang bersama beberapa dayangnya. Dia terlihat frustasi melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

"Orihime...!"

"Kenapa kakak tega berbuat seperti itu?" kata Orihime yang air matanya keluar begitu saja. Dia berjalan mendekati Sora yang melihatnya seperti tak percaya.

"Orihime..."

"Aku tahu kakak menyayangiku, tapi, kenapa kakak harus berbuat seperti itu?" kini Orihime menangis.

"Orihime, maafkan kakak..."

Rukia kini membuka dia ada di kamar yang bagus. Dilihatnya dirinya sedang terbaring lemas di atas futon yang nyaman. Luka-luka yang dialami Rukia kini telah tertutup perban dengan rapi. Namun, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit semua. Sungguh kejam pengawal-pengawal keluarga Inoue itu. Mereka menyakiti Rukia tanpa hati.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ichigo masuk dengan membawa putranya. Dia tersenyum menatap Rukia. Dia mulai mendekati Rukia dengan perlahan.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit membaik," jawab Rukia seraya tersenyum manis pada Ichigo. Ichigo pun mulai duduk di samping kiri di mana Rukia sekarang berbaring.

"Sora telah mendapat hukuman dari adiknya,"

"Hah? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Sudahlah, jangan cerewet. Lihat, anak ini kelihatannya mencarimu," kata Ichigo sambil melihat putranya yang terlihat nyaman di gendongannya.

"Kau telah memberinya nama siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Namanya Ichiro, Kuchiki-san," tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Walau dia tersenyum orang akan tahu jika dia habis menangis karena matanya sembab.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Jika kau tak mau melihatku, aku akan pergi," kata Orihime.

"Tidak, ini adalah kediamanmu. Kau boleh masuk, Inoue-san,"

"Arigatou," kemudian Orihime pun memasuki ruangan itu. Dia langsung duduk di samping kanan Rukia. Rukia hendak duduk. Karena tak kuat, dia dibantu Orihime.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas nama kakakku, Kuchiki-san, Ichigo-kun. Kakakku telah menyusahkan dan membuat kalian menderita! Maafkan aku!" seru Orihime sambil bersujud kepada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Eh, Nona Orihime, jangan lakukan itu! Aku hanyalah wanita rendahan! Kau tak pantas seperti itu!" seru Rukia.

"Tidak, aku dan kakakku lah yang rendahan sehingga bisa berbuat seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san!"

"Aku memaafkanmu, asalkan kau berhenti bersujud," kata Rukia. Orihime dengan ragu-ragu pun mulai duduk seperi biasa. Air matanya kini mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk membuatkan teh. Orihime, jaga Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kakakku melakukan itu karena dia tahu aku sangat mencintai Ichigo-kun," kata Orihime malu-malu. Dia tersenyum walau tak kuat tuk menahan air matanya. Rukia tersenyum melihat Orihime.

"Kau tahu, Kuchiki-san. Aku telah mencintai Ichiro seperti anakku sendiri. Aku tak pernah ingin membuatnya terluka, walau singkat karena setelah ini aku harus meninggalkan kediaman ini," Rukia terkejut akan pengakuan Orihime. Dia pun segera berkata.

"Tidak! Kau adalah istri Ichigo!" seru Rukia seketika.

"Aku harusmebayar kesalahan Kakakku," kata Orihime. Rukia segera memegang tangan wanita cantik itu.

"Kau pantas menjadi istri Ichigo. Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintainya,"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, jangan bersikap seperti itu,"

"Terimakasih, Kuchiki-san..."

Setelah beberapa saat Orihime dan Rukia mengobrol, akhirnya Ichigo datang diikuti pelayan yang membawakan teh. Perhatian para wanita itu teralih pada Ichigo yang datang. Ichigo masih tetap menggendong putranya.

"Aku ingin bicara pada Kakakku dulu, permisi," kata Orihime sambil berdiri dan tersenyum. Dia mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

Pelayan itu meletakan teh di samping Rukia. Setelah itu pelayan itu meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya, Ichigo,"

"Tentu saja, ini juga putramu," kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan Ichiro kepada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum. Dia bahagia bisa memeluk bebas putranya.

"Tinggalah di sini, kita rawat dia bersama," kata Ichigo pada Rukia seraya tertunduk. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam. Dia tak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Dalam hatinya tentu saja dia mau hidup bersama bersama putra dan pria yang dicintainya.

"Akan ku pikirkan,"

Pagi kini telah menjelang. Kicauan burung mengiringi pagi ini. Langit masih berwarna lembayung. Fajar juga belum menyingsing. Namun, pagi itu sudah terdengar tangisan bayi. Benar, Ichiro menangis. Kenapa dia menangis padahal Ibunya sudah ada disampingnya.

Ichigo yang mendengar kerasnya tangisan putranya pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Segera dia berjalan menuju kamar Rukia.

Sesampainya di kamar itu, dibukanya perlahan.

"Rukia, ada-"

Kata-katanya terhenti seketika. Dilihatnya putranya sedang terbaring dan menangis tanpa Rukia di sampingnya. Semua sudah tertata rapi. Segera dihampirinya putranya itu. Lalu digendongnya. Sesuatu terjatuh dari Ichiro. Yang terjatuh dari Ichiro adalah secarik surat. Diambilnya surat itu lalu dibukanya.

_Untuk Ichigo,_

_Mungkin setelah kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah pergi. Aku memang wanita yang bodoh. Aku bahkan meninggalkan putra yang kucari dengan penuh perjuangan. Aku Ibu yang bodoh... Aku pergi bukan karena aku tak ingin tinggal tahu, aku sangat ingin tinggal bersamamu. Namun, itu tidak mungkin. Tempatku bukan meninggalkan Ichiro bersamamu karena aku yakin dia akan aman dan bahagia._

_Aku tak pantas menggantikan Orihime, aku tak pantas menjadi istri seorang bangsawan sepertimu... Aku hanyalah penari yang berasal dari rakyat jelata. Namun satu hal yang tak dapt kupungkiri yaitu jika hatiku telah kau taklukkan seutuhnya... Dari caramu menyentuh dan menganggapku... _

_Bolehkah aku bercerita sedikit? Sebelum aku pergi, aku menari sebuah tarian untuk Ichiro. Dan bagaimanakah reaksinya? Dia tertawa, dia bahagia karena aku menari untuknya... Aku memang tak bisa memberi apapun kecuali tarianku. Dia menerimanya dengan senyuman seperti senyumanmu saat pertama kali kau melihat tarianku. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, dari tatapannya, senyumannya, dan nafasnya, semua ada padamu..._

_Aku tak pernah menyesal telah melahirkannya. Aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencarinya. Aku tak pernah menyesal menari untuknya. Karena, dengan aku melahirkannya, separuh jiwaku bisa besamamu kini. Dengan mencarinya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu dengan menari, aku bisa bertemu putraku,_

_Sayonara Ichigo dan Ichiro,_

_Kuchiki Rukia_

Mata Ichigo melebar. Dia tak dapat menahan air matanya yang jatuh. Dia baru sadar jika dia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia berlari secepat mungkin menuju gerbang. Setelah sampai disana, dia langsung keluar. Dicarinya Rukia dari gerbang itu. Namun, kelihatnnya, Rukia telah pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak diketahuinya.

**Tamat**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ending gaje, updet lama, plus banyak typo. Banyak lagi. Maafkan saya yang membaca, hiks... saya memang bego... Hehehe, ada yang mau SEQUEL karena ga puas atow dll? Kalau mau review aja, kalau ga mau ga papa, berarti udah puas ma endingnya... Di Sequel nanti flashback pertemuan mereka mungkin akan diceritakan. Baiklah, terimakasih yang sudah **

**Special Thanks:**

**-So Chand cii Mio imutZ**

**-Zheone Quin**

**-rukiahinata-ika**

**-Kara**

**-aRaRaNcHa**

**-Yuu-chan**

**-Ruki Yagami**

**-ichirukiluna gitoloh**

**-bl3achtou4ro**

**-yuuna hihara**

**-dorami fil**

**-Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Sampai jumpa next story! Have a nice day guys and see ya! XD**

**NicaTeef ©2010**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**


End file.
